Mark 36
|status = Destroyed |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |strengthlvl = |main = Status System Flight System J.A.R.V.I.S. Navigation System Anti-icing System Flight Stabilization System |weapons = Sonic Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |defense = Enhanced Composite Armor With Ceramic Plating & Silicon-Infused Steel Fiberglass Frame Titanium Plating |special = Riot Control System |other = Pressurized Support System |replaced = Mark 35 |followed = Mark 37 |end = }} The Mark 36 (XXXVI), also known as the "Peacemaker", is a Riot Control Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his fight against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name the "Peacemaker", for being purposely built by Tony to control riots, and instill peace within a community, if there ever was a situation as such. The Mark 36's design was based out of the Mark 35's design, bearing much resemblance to it, with the exception of the absence of claws from the suit, and instead are replaced with normal arms and hands, that were meant to stop riots and control them easily. Armor Design This armor's design was based out on the same design of the Mark 35's, with the exception of it's color scheme, and the arms. It has an orange color scheme on it's armor platings, and the rest of the components are colored black and silver, such as the arm joints, leg joints and shoulder joints. Armor Capabilities Armor Features Sonic Repulsors The Mark 36 has Sonic Repulsors attached to the armor's main Repulsors. The Sonic Repulsors are used to disarm a crowd and maintain order by the powerful sonic waves that can emit from them. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 36 has non-lethal Sonic Repulsors that are used to stabilize crowds and riots when faced in a situation as such. Although it is equipped with these unique Repulsors, it still has the standard Repulsor technology which it uses to fly as well as for flight stabilization. Sonic Repulsors The Mark 36 is equipped with non-lethal Sonic Repulsors. They are attached to the base Repulsors of the armor and are used to maintain order in a crowd through the sonic waves that it emits. Unibeam The Mark 36's Unibeam is vertical and rectangular in shape and appearance. Based from the same design as the Mark 35, it protrudes out of the chest piece and can be used as a powerful weapon which uses a standard blast of energy output. It is powered by the new Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 36 was activated along with the other Iron Man suits when J.A.R.V.I.S. was given the order of the "House Party Protocol" by Tony, and all the suits flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig. It arrived along with the Iron Legion and surrounded the oil rig, and attacked the Extremis Soldiers after Tony gave the order to "Target all Extremis Heat Signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice." The Mark 36 was presumed to have fought off a lot of Extremis Soldiers, as it was still fully functional and active as the battle at the rig progressed. It was seen landing on a platform about to engage an Extremis Soldier, during the scene when Rhodey was about to save President Ellis, and it was the suit's first and only appearance in the film. After the battle, the armor was never seen again, and it could either have been destroyed on battle by the Extremis Soldiers, or blown up by Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol". Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 36 is a limited-time armor that was made available in the Version 1.3.0 update, along with the Mark 29. It has a Score Multiplier of x8.0 and is one of the stongest armors in the game. It is also one of the many limited-time armors released into the game, and is available under the Special Offer section. * Score Multiplier: x8.0 * Special Power: Unibeam Blast * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Design: MARK XXXVI: DESIGNED FOR CROWD CONTROL , WITH NON-LETHAL SONIC REPULSORS. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark 36 is the third suit to feature an orange color in it's armor design. The first being the Mark 27, and the second being the Mark 28. Gallery Iron Man 3 File:Photo(88).JPG|The Mark 36, also known as the "Peacemaker", a Riot Control Suit. File:Photo(118).JPG Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXXVI_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark 36 in Iron Man Peacemaker2.png Iron Man 3 - The Official Game maxresdefault (4).jpg mark36_front321.jpg JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Photo(611).JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * The Mark 36 on Wikipedia. * The Mark 36 on the Marvel Database. * The Mark 36 on the Marvel Cinematics Universe. * The Mark 36 on the Marvel Movies Wiki. ---- Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Legion Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game